Winter Blues
by vvenababy2
Summary: Oneshot... Snowed in on a cold winters day with nothing to do... might as well do each other!


_Backstory: Sonny Corinthos is the biggest, baddest mobster on the East Coast. Recently a hitman working for one of his many rivals tried to take him out so at the moment he is in hiding. Rebecca Shaw is an International agent posing as a successful party planner. She's set her sights on Corinthos determined to be the one to take him down. She set up the "hit" as an excuse to get close enough for Corinthos to let her into his life._

Rebecca Shaw sat on the window seat staring out at the snow that was lightly falling still. The grounds were covered with a thick white blanket. She sighed wishing there was somewhere for her to go. She hated being confined to the house with nothing to do. She'd been stuck in this hose for three days and was itching to leave.

She felt a hand lightly touch her back. It sent shivers down her spine and she gasped.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." A recognizable man's voice said. Without turning around she knew exactly who it was.

"You told me I'd be able to leave today." She said. "Was that just another lie?" she asked

"I'm sorry I just haven't been able to tap into my powers over the weather lately." He said sarcastically.

She turned around to face him. "Sonny, it's not funny. Do I look like I'm laughing?"

"There's nothing I can do." Sonny said. "We're snowed in here."

"I was supposed to be on my plane today. On my plane, headed to a Caribbean destination, sipping cocktails in first class; but instead I'm snowed in this safe house with you in Upstate New York!" Rebecca said furiously standing up.

"I'm sorry I ruined your little girl's weekend away, but you're at fault too. You still haven't told me what you were doing at the docks at two in the morning." Sonny said.

"If you're trying to say I was asking for trouble, I wasn't! I just was trying to get some air." She said.

"Well since a killer is able to identify your face, I'd rather you be safe with me." Sonny said. "It's a hell of a lot better here than in the witness protection program."

"Really, because I don't see how being snowed in here is any better." She snapped

"Come eat some lunch. I made us grilled cheese sandwiches with tomato soup." He said.

Rebecca was feeling kind of hungry. "Fine." She said heading out into the hallway and down the steps.

Sonny barely knew this woman who had been living with him for the past couple of days. All he knew was that she was a successful party planner who moved to Port Charles a few months ago. The charming brunette with the dark eyes was proving to be a bit of a spit-fire.

"How can you live like this?" Rebecca asked him as she dipped her sandwich into her soup.

"In a nice house with a fully stocked fridge and plenty of privacy, yeah I'm living the hard knock life." Sonny joked.

Rebecca took a gulp of her red wine. "You know what I mean. How can you live secluded like this? You have no neighbors here!"

"As a mob boss I think it's a good thing that I have no neighbors. I really don't need anyone outing me to the police." He said.

"I know plenty about the mob. Believe, it or not I used to be involved in the mob." Rebecca said

"Really?" Sonny asked. He couldn't picture this woman having anything to do with organized crime.

"That's a story for another day. The point is I found nothing about the mob life worthwhile."Rebecca said.

"So you find life as a party planner more exciting." Sonny said. He took a swig of his whiskey enjoying the burn it sent down his throat.

"You could say that. As an event planner I've been able to plan some amazing events. I just did a destination wedding last month in Greece." Rebecca told him.

"Sounds so exciting." Sonny said with sarcasm evident in his voice.

"So, is that why you're a mobster? She asked. "Is it because of the thrill you get knowing each day could be your last?" she asked.

"The money is a big factor too, but yeah I do enjoy the thrill and the power that comes with being a mob boss." He said.

"There are more other things that can give you a thrill and make you feel more powerful than the mob, you know." Rebecca told him.

"Like what?" he questioned. He expected her to say something noble like being a cop.

"An afternoon with me." she said with a devious smile and Sonny knew exactly what she meant.

"You're playing me, right?" he said not thinking she was serious at all.

"I've been trapped in this house with nothing to do for days. Since we have nothing to do, we may as well do each other." She suggested.

"Let's go upstairs and warm each other up." She said standing up, tempting Sonny to follow.

Sonny followed her upstairs to the bedroom. She was already slipping off her sweater to reveal a sweet lace bra underneath.

"You weren't joking?" Sonny asked surprised as he watched her strip.

"I never joke about sex." She said smiling at him. "Now are you just going to stand there and watch or are you going to join me?"

"What are you up to? I mean why do you want to do this?" Sonny asked curious to hear her answer.

"I told you, I'm bored and you're here and you are hot." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning in for a kiss.

That kiss was so erotic, much more than either anticipated. Pretty soon Rebecca felt his lips on her neck as he fumbled to unhook her bra. His hands cupped her breasts which were the perfect size; he teases each nipple with his tongue. She moaned and rubbed at him through his pants.

"You want this, don't you?' he asked in a guttural voice. His fingers slipped into her panties, probing for her core. She bucked against his fingers. "I'll take that as a yes." He said with a dimpled smile.

Their lips connected again and their tongues met in a passionate duel fighting for control. He laid her down on the bed and kissed his way down her beautiful body, stopping to give her core special attention. She was so wet and waiting for him.

She was too high up on her cloud of ecstasy, that she hadn't even realized that he had lost his clothes. They found a rhythm that worked for both of them, one that took her up to new heights.

Sonny felt her nails digging into his back as he hit the right spots. And then he could no longer hold on and found his release inside of her.

"What a way to spend of cold winter day." He said out of breath as he collapsed on top of her. "Was it as good for you as it was for me?" he asked

Rebecca squeezed him tightly. "It was amazing." She said though a look of regret was now on her face. She'd planned this from the start. She'd planned to get him to let her into his life by using his favorite activity; sex, but she didn't anticipate the sex being so damn good.


End file.
